


Saving the Winter Soldier

by KTRob



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Humor, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Wade, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRob/pseuds/KTRob
Summary: I'm some what terrible with summaries but here it goes...Deemed a failed experiment and the best kept secret, Vera Avery was charged with the protection of Captain America's life in the 1940's. Her mission changed the fateful day in 1944 when Captain America's best friend, Bucky Barnes, fell from Hydra's train and led her on a 70+ year journey trying to save the man who in turn saved her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storyline takes place post Captain America: Civil War with flash backs spanning the 70 years since 1944. I do not own any of the characters referenced within this fan fiction except for Vera Avery, who is my own original character.

_December 1944, Somewhere near Siberia_

Vera touched down to the snow covered ground, noting the powdery snow settling from the site where the soldier had gone down. Her heart sank into her stomach as she raced to the ridge, fearing what she’d find. The white of the snow covering everything blinded her. It was hard to see just where she should be running. Dear God! No one could survive a fall like that…and if by some stroke of luck he did survive the fall, he wouldn’t last long, she thought. Her heart was racing as she scanned the area.

A crumpled dark heap came into view against all the white. It had to be him, she thought. She ran as fast as her legs allowed, snow crunching loudly under foot with each step. Falling to her knees beside the body she assessed the features. From what she could remember in the documents and pictures given to her, it was him. Still and pale he lay on the ground, his left arm contorted. Aside from a broken arm Vera wasn’t sure of the extent of his internal injuries upon looking at him. Reaching out her shaky hand, she pressed two fingers into the chilled skin of his neck. The faint pulse she felt startled her. She leaned closer to his nose and felt the weakest whisper of a breath against her cheek. He was alive but wouldn’t be for long. She had a shot. She had to try.

Vera ripped the pack from her shoulders and rummaged through the contents. Her hands trembled as she steadied herself and pulled out a knife. She looked to his face and prayed she wasn’t too late. She’d never done anything like this, let alone on someone who was so close to death. She cupped her hand firmly over the blade as she pressed down and drew the blade back. Her palm stung as dark maroon blood welled in the curve of her hand from the deep laceration. Dropping the knife, she tilted his head back and pried his mouth open with her free hand. She said a quick prayer as the blood dripped from her wound into his open mouth. When she was sure he’d been given enough she closed his mouth and cupped her hand over it. She hoped he’d swallow it or at very least that it would drain down his throat and begin the healing process. All she could do was wait until something happened.

A faint gurgling sound followed by a weak swallow was the sign she’d needed that he was still with her. She breathed a sigh of relief and removed her hand from his mouth. He wasn’t out of the woods yet but hopefully he’d make a recovery. Fumbling through her pack again, she pulled out a roll of gauze and began wrapping her wounded hand. The cut would heal in a matter of moments but she was still bleeding. She didn’t want to leave any sort of indication that someone had been there. Once she’d sufficiently wrapped and tied off her hand, she checked his vitals again. His pulse was still weak and his breaths were shallow. She looked around to distract her mind elsewhere while she waited for the blood to work its magic. With all the snow covering the ground, frostbite would be the next logical threat if he survived. Vera glanced around for a place she could at very least take him to get him off the snow so he could rest a little more comfortably. A few feet away she spied a cave entrance and decided that would do. She just wasn’t sure how she would attempt getting him there without causing further damage or discomfort.

Sudden coughing and sputtering brought her attention back to him. He groaned and winced as she smiled. He was alive for the moment. Her blood was working. She leaned in closer and swept her hand across his cheek. “Sergeant Barnes, I’m Vera Avery, a nurse of the United States Army. I’m going to save your life,” she said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day, New York City_

 

The local coffee shop was fairly empty that midmorning as Vera waited on the barista to finish pouring her coffee. She’d been up since dawn, taking in the quiet charm of the city before the morning bustle. After her morning run she’d showered and made her way to this coffee shop just around the corner from her loft. She took in the pleasant view of the sunlight shining through the window, casting a warm glow inside.

“You’ve got gorgeous hair,” the barista marveled. “Who’s your stylist?”

The question snapped Vera from her reverie. She glanced to the ends of her long, dark oil slick like rainbow waves and smirked as she pushed her hair back behind her shoulders.

“A well kept secret,” she mused. The barista winked and handed her the coffee cup. She tipped the barista and sauntered to her table in the corner towards the front of the shop. She didn’t ask for her hair to look like a dark rainbow of deep jade green, sapphire blue, garnet red, and amethyst purple, nor would it have been the first choice in color for her hair. But it was a part of the transformation (among other enhancements) she’d had no control over after the experiment. Not that she would change it though. She’d done a good thing contributing to the experiment and she refused to regret her choice for even a second. She sipped her coffee and savored the quiet moment she had to herself.

“Come here often, doll face?” a male’s voice asked.

She smiled and put her coffee cup on the table. Without even looking up to the man, she asked, “Wade! How are you?”

Wade Wilson took a seat in the open chair before her across the table as she turned her grey green gaze up to greet him. He wore dark jeans and a black hoodie, the hood drawn up over his head in attempt to shadow his face. Though no one from far away could see, Vera could make out the mischievous twinkle in his dark brown eyes and the broad smile spreading across his scarred face, a result of a terrible experimentation of a fake cancer treatment that turned him into the superhuman he was now. While he was cured of his cancer and could heal from all sorts of serious injuries (bullet wounds, lost appendages, broken bones), he unfortunately was not able to reverse the severe burn scar tissue that covered his entire body. Instead of obsessing over it, he became an anti-hero super hero by the name of Deadpool.

“Did ya fucking miss me?” Wade asked. He propped his elbows up on the table and held his head between his hands, batting his eyelashes.

“What? No Deadpool outfit? Vera teased. He reached one hand out and slapped the back of her hand.

“No. I thought I’d keep a low profile this time, Rainbow Brite. You know, not scare the children and excite the ladies,” he replied. She laughed and wrapped a strand of her multicolored waves around her finger. Rainbow Brite was the nickname Wade had given her the night they met some years ago (before he’d undergone the terrible experiment) in his friend’s bar. He hit on her and she sucker punched him right off his stool. After that, they became the best of friends.

“So I have a lead on where your Winter Snowman might be. But if you want to verbally spar another couple of rounds-” Wade began.

“Oh please, do tell,” Vera said. She leaned in closer to him.

A few weeks ago, she asked Wade to help her gather any information on the whereabouts of the Winter Soldier when her search ran dry after the UN bombing in Vienna. The UN had been meeting that day to discuss and sign the Sokovia Accords, a set of legal documents that would regulate the super hero squad known as the Avengers. The Winter Soldier had been accused of setting off the bomb, thus resulting in many injuries and a few deaths, one casualty being King T’Chaka of Wakanda.

The Winter Soldier was a ghost story, a man that no one was for sure existed. He was a highly trained assassin controlled by HYDRA, a terrorist-criminal-paramilitary organization centered around world domination. The Winter Soldier had been accredited with 2 dozen assassinations and those were only the ones reported. He’d reappeared on the scene over a year ago in New York on a few kill missions; the first, to take out Nick Fury, one of the directors for the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate or S.H.I.E.L.D. as it was more commonly known. The next mission was to take out agent Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow and Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. However, the Winter Soldier had failed his mission and taken off into hiding. Vera had been searching for him ever since, but had no luck. He was a professional after all. He had years of training and experience.

Wade cocked his head to one side as he studied her.

“He’s your fucking secret lover, isn’t he? The one you never tell anyone about?” he raved. Vera sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Does it really matter why I’m looking for him? I’m looking for him! I need to keep him out of HYDRA’s grasp!” she said.

“Yeah…I guess I would too. Those HYDRA dudes, such a friendly and warm bunch. Not very chatty though,” he said, sarcasm dripping in every word. Vera pushed back in her chair and nodded. She’d warned Wade that if he encountered any members of HYDRA that he’d be hard pressed to get any information out of them.

“I told you it wouldn’t be a walk in the park. It’s not like when you were looking for Francis,” she said. Wade chuckled at the name of the man who’d scarred him with the fake cancer treatment experiment. She had tried telling him that perhaps calling him by his real name wasn’t going to produce any sort of leads since he was known as Ajax. He eventually found Francis and dealt him his dues.

“Yeah. Yeah. Anyhow, the UN bombing? Not the Snow Trooper. Nope. As a matter of fact, it was a man by the name of Helmut Zemo, who wanted nothing more than to out good old Frosty, who was actually hiding in Bucharest at the time. Zemo needed him in order to strike a fight from within the Avengers,” he said.

“But why?” Vera asked. Wade drummed his hands on the table.

“Because Zemo’s family was killed in Sokovia. He wanted to see an ‘empire fall.’ So he lured the Feds into a search for HYDRA‘s asset. And supposedly a fight broke out between Captain America and Iron Man over Snowball,” he said.

“But why would Steve and Tony fight over him?” she asked. She sipped her coffee as he held up an index finger, signaling her to wait a moment. He dug his hand in his hoodie pocket and produced a flash drive. She lifted an eyebrow and reached out her hand as he dropped it in her palm.

“Take this and watch it at home. Don’t let anyone get a hold of it. You’ve got one shot. After that, the flash drive will destroy the contents. Trust me, you don’t want to keep any evidence of what’s on here. If the Feds catch wind of it, they’ll find you and it’s bye bye anonymity. Okay?” he said. She flipped the flash drive around in her fingers.

“Will this lead me to the Winter Soldier?” she asked. She hid the drive in her jacket pocket. Wade shook his head as he took her coffee and had a sip. He made a disgusted face and then took another couple of sips.

“No. Actually that drive contains the reason why Captain America and Iron Man fought. Be prepared, sweet cheeks, it’s a little gruesome. No. Your Snowflake Man is in the protective custody of none other than dun dun da da- Captain America,” he said. Vera sighed in relief. She had figured that would be the case but without any leads she worried HYDRA would get a hold of him again.

“Any ideas where?” she asked.

“You so underestimate me,” he quipped. He motioned for her to lean in closer.

“So in spirit of getting as much information as possible, I managed to bug a few people. Did you know we have a new player in the super hero game? He goes by the name of Black Panther and from what I understand, not the kind of kitty you want to pet,” he said. He held up his hand in the form of a paw with claws and hissed.

“He was revealed to be King T’Challa, T’Chaka’s son.”

Vera’s eyes widened and she gasped.

“The new king of Wakanda is a crime fighting super hero?!” she exclaimed. Realizing just how loud that was, she looked around for anyone who might be in the coffee shop. It was just her and Wade. The barista must have been in the back. She looked back to Wade and nodded, smoothing her hands down the front of her black shirt.

“Yup. Rumor has it he’s harboring Captain Lawbreaker and the Winter Frostbite, among others who fought against Team Iron Asshat,” he said.

“Oh Wade…you bugged the King?” she asked incredulously.

“I did,” Wade chuckled. “However where the bug is placed, it’s a little hard to hear some of the chatter, but I have made it out and all signs indicate that the King is keeping them in his secluded compound. And before you ask, no…I don’t know where the secret clubhouse is.”

Vera nodded. It was more than she had to go on at the moment. It more than sufficed. The question now was how did one contact a King to ask to see someone he was harboring? Something she would just have to come up with a creative answer to.

“Who was the other person you bugged, Wade?” she asked.

“Tony Stark,” he said with a smirk. Vera’s eyes practically bugged out of her head.

“Oh Wade…no! No! You didn’t,” she hissed.

“Oh but I did. Don’t worry about it. It will be removed in a couple of days. I know you and Stark are long time friends. I needed the info though and I figured that would be the place to start,” he admitted. Vera puffed out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

“How did you bypass FRIDAY?” she asked. Tony was known for his inventions and computer systems and programs. FRIDAY was his A.I. system and it would have alerted him to a hack.

“Let’s just say that even the strongest software still has its soft spots. Relax. Nothing was compromised. It will be as good as new in a couple of days. Anyway, Tony has been looking for Rogers and the Asset, but he’s got squat. They’re locked down tight at the moment,” he said. Vera had a lot to think about now, like figuring out how to get to the Winter Soldier. It wasn’t going to be easy by any means.

“I took the liberty of doing one last thing for you, Rainbow,” he said. He slipped his hand back in his pocket, this time producing a piece of folded up paper. He slid it across the table to her. She opened it to find a phone number written on it.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Steve Rogers’ current phone number. I figured storming the King of Wakanda’s compound was out of the question so I found out Steve’s number. Thought that might be easier,” he said. He winked at her as she gasped. “Don’t ask me how I got it though. It’s not something I fucking want to reminisce about.”

Vera grasped Wade’s hands on the table, holding tight. He tried to pull them away and she knew it was because he was uncomfortable having anyone touch his scarred skin, even her. People who had seen him were often repulsed by him. They behaved as if he were some sort of ogre and would turn away and flee. Vera didn’t see Wade that way. He was the man who she’d been able to tell her secret to and he stuck by her. He’d even kept her secret. Sure, Wade Wilson was crude and perverted, but he was also a good friend to her.

“Thank you, Wade. I don’t think you understand that what you’ve done for me I can’t even begin to repay you for,” she said.

“Awww, shucks Ver. You’re making me feel all warm and mushy inside. And I hate that!” he said.

“Oh go home! Have some raunchy sex with your fiancée for me, okay?” she teased as she tried to let go of his hands. He held tight.

“You call me if you need me. I mean it, Rainbow Brite. Keep out of trouble. Go get your Winter Soldier,” he said. He kissed the backs of her hands and winked as he got up from the table. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way out the door of the still empty coffee shop. Vera sipped her coffee and slipped the folded piece of paper in her pocket. She was one step closer to finding the Winter Soldier. One step closer to seeing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

_December 1944, Somewhere near Siberia_

The snow fell outside the cave, dancing and swirling in the wind. The little fire she’d built had kept the cold from consuming them but she knew it wouldn’t be enough. They would need to leave soon. She looked to Sergeant Barnes as he slept peaceful for once. His vitals were stronger now but he was still healing. The blood she’d given him was helping, slowly but surely. His face was no longer pale or at very least he didn’t look so close to death. His jaw line was rigid and peppered with stubble. His hair was mussed but still had that slicked back soldier quality to it. Her eyes wandered down over his uniform taut over the muscles, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he rested almost mesmerized. She wanted to reach out and touch his chest, just to see how hard his muscles were but shook her head and focused back on his face, still and at ease. She smiled, content he was going to survive this.

“You’re doing it again,” he said though his eyes were closed. She blushed, caught staring at him again even though he hadn’t peeked. She couldn’t help it. It was her duty as a nurse to make sure he was on the mend and not on the brink of death. However, it didn’t help that he was quite an attractive man.

“The view is pleasant from here, Sergeant Barnes,” she said. He opened his dark blue eyes and focused on his surroundings.

“It’s Bucky. You don’t have to keep addressing me as Sergeant Barnes, Vera,” he said.

“Of course, Bucky,” she chuckled.

After the day it had taken Bucky to finally wake from his comatose state after she’d administered her healing blood, he’d been through a lot to get to this point. He’d been convinced she was a vampire or witch and when she explained that she wasn’t either of those silly things, he went nearly hysterical thinking she was part of HYDRA. Once she’d calmed him enough, she explained she was an experiment of Dr. Abraham Erskine’s. She was meant to be a super soldier but instead, the experiment had enhanced her into something else entirely. She explained she was on a mission to protect his friend, Captain America, as the United States Army did not want to lose their most valuable one of a kind super soldier. She’d seen him fall from the train on the mountainside and had come to his rescue. Once he’d realized she meant no harm and literally meant to save him, he calmed down and had tried to get to know her between his resting periods.

“How do you feel, Bucky?” she asked. Bucky paused a moment then began stretching a little here and there.

“Sore. Stiff. My left arm has seen better days,” he said.

“How does the rest of you feel?” she asked. She’d only been able to deduce the possibility of a couple of cracked ribs but she wasn’t sure of the extent of the internal injuries. No man, especially Bucky, should have survived a fall like that and yet he had. He used his right arm to touch his sides. He winced and gasped.

“Well, I’d really like to sit up, but judging by the fact that neither you or myself can tell just how broken up I am, I’m going to say that it seems better than yesterday,” he said. She moved in a little closer to him.

“Would you like to try and sit up? I know the cave floor isn’t comfortable to heal and rest on but I had to get you out of the snow and cold or a few broken bones would be the least of your worries,” she said.

“You think I can?” he asked softly.

“Only one way to find out,” she said as she moved into position to help him. “Tell me to stop if the pain is too intense.”

He reached his right hand to grip one of hers and she slipped her other hand beneath his lower back to support him sitting up. He gripped her hand tight as he used what strength he had to sit up. Vera tried to help carry his weight gently so as not to hurt him. He gasped and winced but he didn’t ask her to stop and instead pushed his way through until he was in an upright position. She kept her hand on his back, feeling his thick, sinewy muscles expanding and contracting with each heavy breath he took.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I think so. I mean, I can’t believe it took everything I had just to sit up like this, but no cracking sounds, so that’s got to be a good sign, right?” he said, half chuckling.

“Well, I mean you did fall straight off a cliff just yesterday. I’d say that the fact you’re sitting up is an improvement. Do you need anything? Can I help make you more comfortable?” she asked as she assessed him for further injury.

“No, thank you, doll. This is about as comfortable as I get,” he said as he turned his head her way. He looked to her green-gray eyes, almost studying them as he cracked a smile. Vera nearly melted at the sight, her heart fluttered. He was a charmer and completely attractive. It was hard to stay focused on the task at hand.

“So, you said you are the reason Steve is able to be Captain America?” he asked. Vera almost didn’t hear him as she was still focused on his intense blue gaze and that smile of his. She cleared her throat and focused back on the present moment.

“Yes. With Dr. Erskine’s study of my blood, he was able to figure out what was causing the extra enhancements. Not that wings are such a bad thing to gain as an enhancement, but he was more focused on enhancing human strength, speed, healing. You know, features a human already has. Not to add to a human necessarily. He was able to successfully recreate the super serum properly and then your friend, Steve, was transformed,” she explained.

“And that’s how he found out your blood heals instead?” he asked. She nodded.

“Abraham wanted to see if it would cause other mutations since I’d been given the serum. You know, in the event that someone thought they could create others like me. Instead, he’d noticed that in the test subject, it healed, she began. “And with that, I became the most valuable experiment of Abraham’s career. So, they kept me a secret and declared me a failed experiment. Then I was recruited to keep Steve safe.”

Bucky smiled again and reached his right hand for her hair, running his fingers through her dark rainbow waves. It was the first time aside from the experiment that anyone had actually seen her new natural hair color. Bucky was fascinated by it and had told her he liked it. It made her unique. She touched his face softly and he nuzzled his cheek into the palm of her hand.

“Can I see them again?” he asked. Vera felt her cheeks heat as she nodded. She relaxed as a ruffling noise emerged from behind her. Her wings unfurled and fanned out around her, the light from the fire dancing off the black feathers revealing a hidden rainbow glow. Bucky took in the sight of her, wings and all, in awe. She saw a faint hint of infatuation in his blue eyes and smiled. When he’d seen her wings the first time, he was speechless as he took it all in.

“Have I told you just how beautiful you are? Especially with those wings?” he asked. “I think I’ll call you my Snow Angel. It seems fitting.”

Vera laughed and nodded. Bucky was very sweet.

“Sure. But only if I can call you my Winter Soldier,” she teased. Bucky laughed and looked thoughtfully at her.

“I like that. Your Winter Soldier,” he mused.


	4. Chapter 4

_Present Day, New York City_

 

Vera settled into her desk chair in her computer room of the loft. While her computer was secured with heavy encryptions and out of sight of all windows, she still looked about the room to ensure no one could see anything. When she was sure, she placed the flash drive in her computer port and waited for the prompt. A video suddenly uploaded and played. There was an empty road a camera had been fixated to film on. Perhaps this was a security camera from a building but Vera had a sinking suspicion it had been planted there. Something about the road was vaguely familiar as she scrambled to identify what this was. As if on cue she saw a car slam into a tree on the side of the road, closest to the camera. She gasped as she recognized Howard Stark’s car. Her stomach sank as she realized what this might be. A motorcycle drove into the shot, slowing down just past the car. The driver’s side door opened and Howard Stark’s lanky body fell out on the dirt. Dazed and confused Howard got on his hands and knees and sputtered to acknowledge what had just happened. The rider of the motorcycle walked over to Howard who struggled as he asked for help. Vera gasped again, recognizing the rider as Bucky Barnes, or as he was known in that shot, the Winter Soldier. She watched in utter horror as Bucky grasped a patch of Howard’s white hair and ripped his head up to face him. Vera heard the terror and confusion in Howard’s voice as he identified the rider as Bucky Barnes. Bucky punched Howard in the face with his metal arm and continued until he heard an audible crack as Howard went limp and fell to the ground. Vera cried out as tears stung her green-gray eyes. She’d just witnessed her one of her oldest friends brutally murdered and the man she’d cared enough to try and save who had been brainwashed into killing him. But his mission wasn’t over as he moved to the passenger side of the vehicle, where Maria Stark was crying out for Howard, pleading with the rider to save him. Bucky placed his human hand around her neck and squeezed tight, choking her to death. As soon as Maria was dead, Bucky made his way to the trunk, yanking it open and pulling at something in it. Once he was satisfied with his findings, he pulled a metal case from the trunk and turned to the camera. He pulled out his gun and aimed, shooting out the camera lens. The screen went black. Tears streamed down Vera’s face. So many questions had been answered in one video. There was so much pain on both sides of the story; the mysterious death of an old friend solved and the burden that must be weighing on Bucky’s conscience. And Tony! How could Vera have forgotten him?! Tony Stark had witnessed both his parents’ deaths by this video. It must have dredged up something fierce from within him. It all made sense now why Tony and Steve fought. Tony was angry with Bucky for the death of Howard and Maria and Steve was trying to save Bucky’s life because Bucky was struggling to be human again. But what was so damn important in that metal case in Howard’s trunk? Vera’s phone rang, startling her from her thoughts. She recognized the number as she picked it up to answer.

“Wade?” she asked.

“Super soldier serum. It’s what your Ice Monster was after. HYDRA had created 5 more Winter Assbags and gave them Howard’s version of the super soldier serum. No worries though, Rainbow. When Zemo lured Steve, Bucky, and Tony to Siberia, where Bucky was kept a majority of the time, Zemo killed the 5 in their cryo-sleep. Then he showed Captain Do-Right and Iron Fucktrumpet the video,” Wade explained. Vera looked to her screen and noticed a ‘no files found’ message. Wade had been right, it destroyed the evidence. How on Earth did Wade know that she’d watched it?

“Wade, how did-”

“Bugged the drive. Sorry Vera. I couldn’t resist,” he chuckled. Vera narrowed her eyes as she swung her feet up onto the chair with her.

“I hate you, Wade Wilson,” she grumbled.

“You do not. You hate that I did that. There’s a difference,” he said. She growled and rolled her eyes.

“Fine. I don’t hate you. I hate that you’re an asshole,” she grumbled.

“Okay. Okay. That wasn’t nice. I admit it. But in all seriousness, Vera, are you okay?” he asked. After a few minutes, Vera sighed.

“I’ll be fine. I just had some questions answered that I’m not sure I wanted answered at all. My heart is heavy, Wade,” she said softly.

“Vera…this isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have saved them all. Even if you had known. The only thing you can do is go get your soldier. You need him. Whether you admit it to me or not, you need him. And I think he needs you, too. Probably more than you can imagine right now,” Wade said.

“Aww…thanks Deady. You’re such a big softy,” she teased softly with a sniffle.

“Call me if you need anything, Rainbow Brite. I mean it!” he hissed between clenched teeth.

“Yeah. Yeah,” she said as she ended the call. She sighed and pushed her hands through her long, loose waves. Her mission had now become more complicated than she’d anticipated.

* * *

Vera’s hands shook as she held the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to answer.

“Hello?” a man’s voice asked, confused.

“Steve Rogers?” she asked as evenly as she could.

“This is he. Who is this?” he asked. Vera drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Here went nothing.

“Captain Rogers, you don’t know me, but I know you. My name is Vera Avery. I’d like to meet with you regarding a mutual friend of ours,” she said. Steve paused a moment and then asked, “And who might that be?”

“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes,” she said. She heard a bit of shuffling on the other end followed by a door closing.

“Who is this and how did you get this number?” he hissed.

“I am an ally, Captain Rogers. There’s no need for you to worry-” she began.

“Who are you and how did you get this number?” he asked firmly.

“I have many friends who can perform amazing things to gather information. I wouldn’t have contacted you if this wasn’t important. Please, Steve, hear me out,” she said. Steve sighed.

“What do you want?” he asked.

To meet with you. I am lead to believe that you are keeping Bucky in a safe place. I’d like to talk to you about him,” she said. There was a long pause.

“No,” he said.

“Captain Rogers, I don’t mean anyone any harm. Perhaps it would pique your interest to know we share another friend in common,” she said.

“Oh really? And who else would that be?” he snapped.

“Dr. Abraham Erskine,” she said. She sensed he’d froze. She waited patiently for him to respond.

“How did you…”

“I am the reason you are Captain America, Steve,” she said.

“How?” he asked.

“Meet with me. There’s more to the story I’d like to discuss with you. Come to New York. We can meet some place public. I just want to talk,” she said. There was another pause before Steve sighed.

“How do I know you’re not working for HYDRA?” he asked. It was her turn to sigh because she knew nothing she would say would help the situation.

“You don’t. And I know that nothing I can say will ease your mind. I’m trusting the fact that as Bucky’s friend you’d want to know what this was all about. I can assure you that I want to see Bucky as safe as you do,” she said.

“Okay. I’ll meet with you. What did you have in mind?” he asked.

“The Corner Coffee Café. Or elsewhere if you’d prefer,” she said.

“I’ll be coming by private jet so it will take me a little while to get there. Shall we say around six? I‘ll contact you and let you know where,” he said.

“Perfect. Just look for the girl with the raven black rainbow colored hair,” she said.

“What?” he asked She laughed.

“Just trust me, Steve. I won’t be hard to miss,” she said.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_1944, Somewhere near Siberia_

 

Vera crept closer to the edge of the drop off just outside the cave entrance, careful to stay hidden. She’s heard echoing from outside of indistinct chatter, mostly in Russian, but it was unclear since the echoes were bouncing in every direction. As she peered over the drop off, she happened to see a couple of men dressed in heavy brown coats and black fur hats atop their heads hiking up the trail. She looked about to get a head count and discovered two more men dressed the same way ahead of the other two. They had rifles slung over their shoulders by black leather straps. She couldn’t be sure, but she had a sinking suspicion they were looking for Bucky.

Bucky’s unit had been captured by HYDRA a couple years earlier and experimented on by Swiss scientist Arnim Zola. Vera had remembered reading his file and noting he was the only survivor in that experiment. It started to make sense now how he’d survived the fall when mere man should have died from it. Bucky would be valuable to Zola at this point if he was still alive. Which means that Zola knew he’d fallen from the train.

Vera edged her way back into the cave, cautious not to make any noise that would attract them. She had to get Bucky out of there somehow.

“Bucky!” she hissed. She made her way to him. His broken arm had healed, still a little tender but he insisted it just felt like bruising. He’d only started to sit and stand up but he was still experiencing pain which indicated he hadn‘t fully healed yet. He winced as he turned toward her.

“There are four men on their way up here. I can’t be sure but I’m positive they’re looking for you,” she hissed . Her heart was racing. They needed to leave but she wasn’t sure Bucky would make the trip. The HYDRA soldiers were a little too close for comfort and she knew someone would get hurt. They’d shoot them for sure. That or if his ribs hadn’t fully healed, she could puncture a lung. Bucky grasped her hands as he looked to her ruefully.

“You’ve got to get out of here, Vera. You can’t fall into HYDRA’s hands,” he said. She shook her head, horrified that Bucky would suggest such a thing.

“No! No! I can’t leave without you, Buck. We have to try! Please!” she pleaded. He shook his head.

“Vera, I don’t think I’ll make the flight without going into a possible shock or gaining a punctured lung,” he said.

“I can’t just leave you here! I can’t let them take you!” Vera panicked. Bucky limped forward, every step hurt him. She felt sick watching him. He turned to her, touching her shoulder softly.

“You have to go, Vera. Or at very least hide. Please, Ver,” he pleaded.

“We could try a short distance. I can give you more of my blood. Let’s just get away from here and from them. You can rest and we can go home,” she said. The voices grew louder as if they’d come through the entrance at any moment. Time was running out.

“Or you could hide with me. Please Bucky. Don’t do this,” she pleaded. He looked to the embers from the fire on the ground. His face paled as he returned his gaze to her.

“There isn’t time. They’ll be here in a matter of moments and they’re going to know someone was here. They’ll see you. Please just go back as far as you can into the cave and don’t come out until the coast is clear…until you don’t hear anyone. Get back to Steve. I’ll fight my way out or die trying. Please…just hide, Vera,” he whispered. He leaned into kiss her. As passionate as the kiss was, it was too short and bittersweet as he pulled away. The voices had grown louder now, calling for him.

“Soldat?! Soldat!” the voices howled.

“Please go. Don’t do this,” he pleaded. He shoved her back into the cave. Numbly she complied, moving further into the shadows, behind the stalagmites and pillar rock walls. She tried to stay where she could see him but it proved difficult to stay hidden. She settled for a glimpse of the area before her but able to hear the whole thing. She heard the soldiers footsteps crunching in the snow at the entrance of the cave. They called for Bucky again using a Russian word Vera guessed meant soldier. When there wasn’t an answer, they walked further in. Vera strained to see the area, noting the soldiers were clutching their rifles. One of the men turned and on his shoulder, Vera made out a red and black patch. There looked to be tentacles coming from a skull head. She felt queasy at the sight as she looked about for Bucky. He must have hidden because they didn’t seem to be going after anything, just looking further into the cave. Suddenly she heard a cry as Bucky came into view, charging forward. He slung baseball sized rock debris at the soldiers in an attempt to knock them in the head or take out an eye. Anything to give him an advantage. He managed to hit the two middle soldiers in the head and face, instantly taking them down. The other two soldiers tried to flank him as he took his fight stance. Vera could see him wincing but he was fighting through the pain. Perhaps adrenaline was helping but either way, he didn’t look well enough to fight. She crept a little closer to see the fray. She had to know Bucky would be okay. Using his good arm he got a right hook into one of the soldier’s jaws. The other one took a swing as Bucky ducked. However as Bucky came up he didn’t have a chance to scramble away the other soldier who had edged his way closer, holding his rifle by the barrel. He swung it like a baseball bat at Bucky’s left shoulder. It connected with a sickening crack followed by a blood curdling scream. His arm went slack as he fell to his knees, clutching the arm and wailing in pain. Vera knew his arm was broken again, possibly in a couple of places this time from the impact of the rifle. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a cry. She couldn’t quite see him as the two soldiers had huddled in closer. The other two were stumbling their way over, recovering from blows to the head. She knew they were delighting in Bucky writhing in pain. One stepped forward and kicked his foot, connected with Bucky’s body. He muttered something in Russian as the others took their turns kicking him.

“You won’t take me alive!” Bucky screamed. The soldiers laughed and after a slight pause, one soldier said fine in plain English. Immediately all four men picked him up and marched him to the entrance of the cave. She watched in utter horror as they flung him over the edge. She fought not to scream as she listened to Bucky’s screaming all the way down followed by an inhumane cry of pain. The men laughed and chattered animatedly while Bucky cried out in agony. Vera knew he was mortally wounded but she couldn’t help him. Tears were stinging her eyes as she coward in that cave as she tried to fight her own screams building up within her. He’d sacrificed himself to save her and all she could do was listen to him howl.

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure how long it had been but she realized it was quiet, except for the Russian conversation going on. She knew that Bucky had either passed out, or worse, passed on. She watched the soldiers from her hiding spot, memorizing everything she could about them. She would make them pay dearly for what they’d done. Finally they walked away from the cave and back down the mountain. They were probably on their way to collect Bucky’s body and head back to wherever they came. Their voices grew quieter but Vera honored Bucky’s last request. He didn’t want her in HYDRA’s hands so she waited until she couldn’t hear anything more. When she was sure the soldiers were far from the cave, she came out of hiding, cautious in case it was a trap of some sort. She peeked outside of the cave and, when she deemed the coast clear, made her way over to the edge. She wasn’t sure she wanted to see what lay before her, but she wanted to assess the situation in case she had a chance to save him. Peering over the edge, she became dizzy, horrified at the gruesome scene below. Bucky’s body lay limp, entangled in a tree. There was so much blood on the tree and ground below that she couldn’t identify if he’d been impaled by a branch. His left arm looked a little off as she tried to make out what was wrong with it. Her eyes widened as she realized his forearm had been snapped clean off, leaving a bloody stump entangled in the branches. She scanned the area around the tree and found the rest of his arm close by. She could feel the little contents and bile in her stomach rise to her throat and she fought to keep from retching, just like she’d been trained to as a nurse. The frigid snow on her hands kept her grounded and helped her clear her head enough to focus on the situation. There was no way she could just swoop down on her wings and snag Bucky without being seen and being shot at. There was no telling what state Bucky was in and moving him could cause further damage…if he was alive. The hollering of the HYDRA soldiers brought her attention back to them as they encircle the tree. One of the men held his rifle up and poked Bucky’s side. When he didn’t move, the soldier did it again with a little more force, followed by the word ‘soldat.’ Suddenly all the men followed in the poking and prodding with their rifles, shouting and hollering at Bucky’s lifeless body. She wanted to scream at them to stop but instead watched in shock as Bucky suddenly stirred. He groaned, writhing about. The soldier who’d began the poking moved closer to the tree and climbed up. He reached Bucky and caught his leg, violently shaking him. Bucky’s body loosened from the branches and landed with a thud in the snow. The other soldiers gathered, one throwing his arm on top of his body. They began chattering again. One finally grabbed his legs and began dragging him through the snow, the rest followed. Bucky apparently regained consciousness as he began screaming ‘No!’ But he was too weak to fight them. Vera watched helplessly as they dragged him away. She waited until they’d gotten a good distance away and stood. Her wings grew out of her back and unfurled. She leapt off the edge and took flight, following them. She couldn’t just let them take him. She wouldn’t fail her mission. She would find out where they were taking him and go back to base for help.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel I need to add something in this, like a flashback to her experimentation, but I have been having a hell of a time writing something regarding that...any suggestions?

_Present Day, New York City_

Vera sat at a corner table near the window of another café several miles from where she’d originally wanted to meet. Steve had called her an hour ago to with his plans. Realizing he may have thought her initial plan was a trap, she agreed to meet him wherever he was most comfortable. Anything to get him to meet with her. It’s how she ended up on the other side of town. She sipped her unsweet tea and scrolled through some news briefings on her phone, waiting patiently for her esteemed guest to arrive. She was nervous, worried Steve Rogers would deny her the opportunity to see Bucky again if she wasn’t convincing. She knew that in reality she shouldn’t have anything to worry about. She planned on telling Steve everything and from what she actually knew about the man, he would know what the right thing to do.

A man who looked to be in his mid 20s approached her table. He was tall and slightly out of place in a baseball cap, a pair of black plastic rimmed glasses, a dark gray hoodie, dark jeans, and black Converse sneakers.

“You must be Vera,” the man said as he took the seat across from her. He was staring at her and she knew it had to be because of her hair. He shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to stare. But you really weren’t kidding about the rainbow colored hair,” he said. She smiled, looking him over. He really did look silly in what fashion would consider hipster clothing with his well muscled physique.

“Trust me, it wasn’t my choice that it turned out this way, but since the transformation almost 80 something years ago, there isn’t any other way it can be. I should know, I tried to dye it a normal color,” she said, sipping her tea.

“What happened when you did that?” he asked. She laughed.

“It lasted all of two minutes after I washed it in before the color faded out to reveal my rainbow colored highlights. It’s almost as if my body chemistry knows to fix any sort of foreign additive,” she said. He lifted an eyebrow and nodded.

“So…tell me about your transformation,” he said. It was her turn to nod this time as she put her phone away in her pocket.

“All in due time, soldier. First, can I get you something to drink? Maybe something to eat? We’re going to be here a little while,” she offered. Steve hesitated a moment.

“I couldn’t ask you to-”

“Steve, I’m also from the 1940s. This was also a shock to me. But times have changed. I won’t think you’re ungentlemanly if you accept my offer to buy you a drink or even something to eat. I asked you to come all the way out here. It’s the least I could do,” she said. His features softened a little as a warm wide smile spread across his face.

“I guess I’m still holding on to old ways. A sweet tea would be nice. Thank you,” he said. She chuckled as she stood from her seat, the thought that he really was an all American good ol’ boy funny to her.

“Hey Steve. Do me a favor?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said, puzzled and looking up to her with those light blue eyes.

“Take off those glasses. They look ridiculous,” she said as she walked to the counter to order his drink. She paid the barista and pointed to their table, making her way back to the table.

“I know you have a lot of questions, Steve, and I promise to answer as many as I can,” she said, noting he’d removed his fake glasses.

“You can start by telling me about you,” he said as the barista brought him his sweet tea.

* * *

 

It had been over an hour and in that time period, Vera had managed to tell Steve everything about Dr. Erskine’s previous two experiments; The Red Skull (aka Johan Schmidt, the leader of HYDRA in the 40s; named Red Skull because of the disastrous enhancement that left his face looking like a redden skull), and herself. Her blood had been the key to discover what had been causing the extra enhancements and Dr. Erskine was able to create the proper super soldier serum. Steve sipped his tea thoughtfully.

“So, wings, healing blood, strength, and speed,” he said.

“Yes, Steve. I’m just like you, only with rainbow colored hair. And I age at a much slower rate than you,” she said.

“How do you figure?” he asked.

“I have been living through the last few decades. I wasn’t frozen like you, which may have helped slow the process for you. We won’t ever really know for sure but it’s almost safe to bet I age slowly, since I still look like I did in the 40s. I look like I’m in my late twenties,” she said.

“So you got to watch the world change. That must have made transitioning easier,” he said, referring to the fact that he’d been thawed out only a few years ago and he was thrown into the changes so quickly.

“But it was no less scary, “ she admitted.

“So…how do you know Bucky?” Steve asked. Vera drew in a deep breath. This story was going to be a lot harder to tell.

“ I was there the day Bucky fell off the HYDRA train,” she said, watching Steve’s jaw drop. That got his attention immediately as he leaned in closer to her across the table.

“What?” he asked.

“I tried to save him, Steve. I tried,” she said. She watched a wave of emotion wash through his face. She couldn’t read minds but it was safe to say that he had blamed himself for Bucky falling off the train, for HYDRA finding him first. But confusion was foremost in his eyes.

“How did you know where to find him? How did you know where we were?” he stammered.

“Colonel Chester Phillips sent me. I was on a secret mission to watch after you and the Howling Commandos. The Army was not willing to lose you,” she admitted. “I was to intervene if-and only if- you were in grave danger.”

“Because to do so risked exposure,” he said. She nodded.

“When I saw Bucky fall, I knew I had to do something. I didn’t know if he’d survive, but for you, I had to try to save him, Cap,” she said. His eyes glanced away, almost lost in thought.

“But you were too late?” he asked.

“No. Actually I got to him in the nick of time. He was healing…it just wasn’t fast enough before HYDRA found us,” she said. That made Steve look back to her. “Neither of us knew how well he would fare with me trying to fly him to safety without hurting him more. He sacrificed himself to save me.” Steve thought about that for a moment as wrung his hands on the table in front of him.

“So he gave himself up?” Steve asked.

“No. He didn’t go down without exhausting every last ounce of strength he had. And then they…” Vera’s eyes welled up with tears as she struggled to recount the details. It had been years ago, but it was still fresh enough in her mind it woke her screaming in the night sometimes. “I watched them as the lifted him up and threw him over the ledge of the cave we’d been hiding out in. I saw the horrifying aftermath of him entangled in a tree below. His left arm was missing. I thought he was dead. But the experiment Zola had performed on him must have been what kept him alive. He was awake enough and screaming when they drug him back to their hideout.”

Steve drew in a deep breath and shook his head. He wasn’t sure what to make of all of it but he couldn’t imagine what it would have been like witnessing all of that.

“You did what you could, Vera. You tried to help him,” he said.

“I failed you and Bucky, Steve. I failed my entire mission. You had gone down in the HYDRA plane trying to prevent it from hurting anyone. And I couldn’t convince Colonel Phillips to send a rescue team after Bucky. Instead he kept asking me to join them in the newly formed S.H.I.E.L.D. I couldn’t though…not after all that,” she said. That prompted an eyebrow raise from Steve.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t have a record of you because of that,” Steve said.

“No. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t have a record of me because I’d destroyed all evidence and records of me when Dr. Erskine died. It was his wish. He entrusted everything to me. He wanted to make sure I stayed out of HYDRA’s grasp,” she said.

“But Colonel Phillips-”

“Colonel Phillips agreed with Dr. Erskine. After the experiment, they all agreed it was unsuccessful and basically had written me in as deceased. It’s why they kept no record of me. My ‘demise’ was for the best. And that was true. Look at S.H.I.E.L.D. now. It had been compromised by HYDRA,” she said. Steve’s eyes widened at her knowledge of that. Vera shrugged.

“What? I read whatever I could grasp when Natasha Romanoff leaked S.H.I.E.L.D. information, as well as HYDRA’s, on the internet,” she said. “Look, Steve, I could talk to you forever about this stuff, but what I really brought you here for was to discuss Bucky Barnes.”

It was Steve’s turn to shrug as he sat back in his chair.

“What about him?” he asked.

“I need to see him. I need to see for myself that he‘s okay,” she said. Steve crossed his arms and mulled her request over. His lips were pursed, his face giving away nothing.

“No,” he said finally. “I can’t take a chance that you’re going to kill him.”

She thought he might react this way, even discussing the information she’d given. Suddenly she had a thought.

“Wake him. Let him see me. If he doesn’t know who I am, I’ll leave. You’ll never see me again. But he knows me. Let him decide,” she pleaded.

“I don’t know about that, Vera. I trust you want to save Bucky. But I’m not sure I trust you,” he said.

“Then trust in the fact that every time he saw me, he remembered who I was. HYDRA couldn’t erase me from his memory. No matter what they did,” she said. Steve lifted an eyebrow. She drew in another deep breath and began.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_1950, Moscow_

 

Vera hid in the brush by the fence near the warehouse. She’d been hearing of a winter soldier who’d been sweeping in and killing certain scientists, political figure heads, and other persons of interest. No one could see him coming. No one could kill him. She’d only caught wind recently of certain hubs in Russia being taken, most likely for HYDRA. She’d thought there was something coincidental about all of it and had set to look into it. It’s what led her here to Moscow.

The ground was just frozen enough to give a good crunch under foot and alert anyone who might be listening. She remained vigilant so as not to give away her position. From some of the babble she’d intercepted in the last few days, a particular experimental weapon was being held here. She was positive it was something HYDRA would want and would send their newest super soldier in to retrieve it. As she surveyed the area around, she’d noted a few soldiers or guards patrolling the front of the building. Judging by their lack of attentiveness and idle chatter, it was clear they weren’t on any sort of high alert. And they should have been. Especially since the boogeyman would come tonight.

Winter Soldier was the nickname she’d playfully given Bucky Barnes before he was taken captive by HYDRA. Hearing that name discussed in hushed tones had caught her attention. She was convinced they may have tortured him to death as she had not been able to relocate Bucky after he’d been taken. Something about the name had brought her here. She had to know who or what this Winter Soldier was.

She glanced back to the warehouse, noting something was off. A few of the men had gone missing it seemed. Perhaps they’d gone into the facility? She could almost kick herself for her lack of attentiveness. Then she heard it. A faint grunt in the distance, as if a man had been hit. She looked to the front of the warehouse, frantically trying to make out any sort of movement but the area was dimly lit. She couldn’t quite tell what was happening. She squinted barely making out two shadows struggling, entangled together. Making the split second decision, her wings grew out of her back and she leapt into the air, scaling the fence and floating down to the ground below. She took a moment to retract her wings before running to the warehouse. The ground crunched beneath her boots as she noticed the bodies of the men strewn about the ground. Whoever this Winter Soldier was obviously had the art of stealth down as he had taken out most of the men without so much as her noticing. As she approached the building, she slowed down to compose herself. She has to go in as quietly as possible. Once inside she could hear the shouting of other men, a fight breaking out, possibly to subdue the attacker. It didn’t look so good as she noticed dozens of men who littered the hall way. It was unclear whether they were unconscious or dead. She didn’t have time to figure it out, so she followed the path of destruction. She turned a corner and quickly jumped back and flattened herself to the wall. As she peered around, she saw the attacker screaming at another man in Russian. She only knew as much Russian to get information about this place and what was being held here. She wasn’t entirely sure what he was saying but she knew he was looking for the weapon. The other man seemed to know him but seemed frightened at the same time. He trembled as the attacker continued to bark at him. She then focused on the attacker as he was her prime target for this mission. The Winter Soldier, or so she assumed, wore a black utility pants, black boots and a black leather tactical military like jacket with one sleeve of silver with a red star on the shoulder. She thought the silver sleeve was odd but she hadn’t designed his outfit. He wore an empty bag with a strap slung across his body, perhaps for the experimental weapon he’d come for. He was heavily armed to the nines with guns and clips. His pockets were probably full of grenades and he was probably carrying a switch blade in his boots. She looked to his face but found it difficult to identify him as he wore a mask that covered a majority of his face, from just below his eyes down. To make matters worse, his shoulder length disheveled brown hair hung in his face, mostly covering what little else the mask did not. The only thing she could see were his eyes, which were strikingly blue amongst all the black he wore. She couldn’t help but think she recognized the eyes. She watched him, obviously enraged by the other man. Suddenly he grasped the man’s neck with his silver arm. She heard a series of whirring and clicking noises as the attacker lifted the man off the ground. When he flexed, she noticed it wasn’t actual muscle beneath the arm.

“A robotic arm,” she whispered to no one. HYDRA had built a super soldier, equipped with a robotic prosthetic arm. The man dangled in the air as the Winter Soldier held him by the neck. The man struggle to loosen the grip but it was no use against the metal hand. The Winter Soldier was going to kill him. Vera braced herself for the impending choke out but then the man managed to screech something out. It was something the attacker wanted to hear as he slowly lowered him and tossed him to the ground. He barked at the man as the man struggled for air. When he didn’t respond, the Winter Soldier back handed him with his metal arm. The man cried out, finally responding but still gasping for breath. The Winter Soldier waited a moment but when the man showed no sign of getting up, he grasped his shirt collar and lifted him to his feet, pushing him forward. The attacker yelled at him as they walked down the hall. Vera waited until they turned another corner and then crept down after them, aware of all the sounds she made. She followed then until they came to a door at the very end of the hall. She quickly ducked off into the nearest hall to stay out of sight. The Winter Soldier motioned to the door. The man began to say something but it wasn’t what the soldier asked of him. The attacker punched him in the face. He yelled a command to open the door and this time, the man staggered to the door and fumbled at his keys. He unlocked and opened the door, turning to the Winter Soldier. The victim said something else, Vera could have sworn he’d said the word HYDRA. The Winter Soldier didn’t acknowledge him. Instead he grasped the man’s head and twisted until there was an audible snap. The man slumped to the floor. Vera covered her mouth and stifled a gasp. As he walked into the room, she felt this was her chance to escape before he caught her. As silently as she could, she crept back down the halls to the front entrance of the warehouse. Many of the men still lay along the floors, most silent now. She was just a few steps to freedom when a hand clapped down on her shoulder and spun her around. The Winter Soldier grasped her by her shirt and ripped her forward, screaming something in Russian. Quickly assessing her situation, she said, “I don’t speak Russian. I’m sorry.”

“Who are you?” the Winter Soldier screamed in English. That caught Vera off guard, but only for a second as she replied, “No one.”

He slammed her into the cinderblock wall. He grasped her neck with his human hand and began squeezing. Vera quickly went into action, raising both her arms and turning to slam her arm down into his, breaking his hold. He went for her face with his fist but she ducked and missed his punch as it hit the wall behind her. He tried to sweep his leg under hers but she rolled out of the way. As she leapt to her feet, he lunged for her, she jumped into the air, swinging herself up and over him as her wings grew out of her back and opened. Using her wings to float herself to the ground. She watched him whirl around, confused by what had just happened. She heard him growl as he darted forward. Holding her hands up to brace herself for impact, she lifted her wings up and out stretched. No one had ever seen her massive wingspan. It was a threatening display at the sheer size and darkness of them. But the Winter Soldier barreled into her, unaware of what he was seeing. Vera tried with all her might to push him back and was successful to move him away from her. Quickly she rolled her wings back and flapped them forward, creating a strong gust of wind. She continued, one set right after the other. The air force was just strong enough to knock him flat on his butt. It was also enough to get his attention as he stared at those wings, mesmerized. He mumbled something off guard and confused. Vera stopped flapping her wings to hear him but stayed alert in fight stance, sure it was a trick.

“Snow Angel?” he asked softly. His eyes widened. He looked stunned.

“What did you say?” she asked.

“Snow Angel?” he asked again. That got Vera’s attention.

“How did-”

He fumbled for his mask, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Bucky?” she cried. She broke her stance and came down to him on her knees, brushing his long hair out of his face.

“Vera,” he said. He reached out and pulled her into an embrace and held tight, almost as if he were afraid she was an illusion. She let him hold on for as long as he needed. She was happy and relieved to see him alive. Bucky pulled away, holding her at an arm’s length. He studied her as she studied him. A wave of sadness washed over her.

“Where am I, Vera?” he asked, thoroughly confused. Her heart sank.

“Bucky, what do you last remember?” she asked. He took a deep breath and looked about. She patiently waited as he processed it. Suddenly his eyes widened.

“I remember being thrown from the cave by those men,” he said softly. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, crying out as he clutched his head. Vera looked for signs of anything that would have hurt him, a blow to the had, bruising, anything that was causing the pain.

“Bucky, tell me what’s going on,” she said.

“I’m remembering-the memories…they’re coming through. It hurts,” he said.

“Memories of what, Buck?” she asked. He was breathing heavily, still holding his head.

“The surgery, the experiment…electric shocks…brainwashing…my conditioning,” he managed to stammer out.

“You’re remembering what happened before,” she said, putting together what HYDRA had done to him.

“Before what?” he asked.

“Before you were activated as the Winter Soldier,” she said. Bucky looked to the bag he’d dropped half way across the floor.

“All those kills…I though it was all a bad dream. But this…is…me?” he asked. Vera placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her. She could see the fear and panic in his deep blue eyes.

“No, Bucky. It’s not you. It’s how they brainwashed you. To use you as their tool, their weapon,” she said.

“But I did all of it. I remember it,” he said.

“It’s because of the brainwashing,” she said again.

“Then how did I-” he paused for a moment. “ I remember you. I held on to your memory during all of it. Everything. That’s why they called me the Winter Soldier. I remember screaming it. I was screaming ‘I’m her Winter Soldier.’”

Vera felt tears sting her eyes. He had been tortured and tormented and all the while fought to remember her. He clung to her memory like a safe place.

“Apparently I’m stronger than any old brainwashing mechanism. Come on, Bucky. Let’s get you home,” she said. He nodded, grabbing the bag.


	8. Chapter 8

_Present Day, New York City_

“He ran away shortly after that,” Vera said. “He was convinced HYDRA would find us. He didn’t want them to find me.”

“Because they would experiment on you,” Steve said.

“It was more than that. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out why Bucky kept coming to whenever I appeared. I think he feared that most. They would use that to their advantage and turn me into a weapon as well. Bucky didn’t give me a chance to rescue him,” she said. Steve nodded. He was looking her over like he has something to say but was making sure he had all the words.

“You still love him?” he asked. Vera nearly choked on her tea.

“What makes you say that?” she asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he began. “You’ve been trying to get him out of HYDRA’s hands the better part of a century and you realize now that HYDRA’s compromised. You have a shot. Isn’t that why you called me? You miss him,” he said. Vera fought the tears that stung her eyes. She would not cry, especially not in front of the great Captain America. Steve reached over the table for her hands.

“If this is truly the reason why you contacted me, I have a few conditions I need you to agree to,” he said. She nodded. She knew she would have to for Bucky’s sake and for Steve’s peace of mind.

“I’ll take you back with me, but I need to blind fold you and tie your hands. I don’t mean any funny business. Once we reach our destination, I’ll remove the blindfold, but you’ll be escorted by guards. I’ll call them and let them know we’re coming and to wake Bucky from his cryo-sleep. If he recognizes you, we’ll uncuff you and let you see him. I don’t think you work for HYDRA but there’s too many unknowns,” he said.

“I agree to your conditions. Just take me to see Bucky, please,” she pleaded.

 

* * *

The ride had been uncomfortable but Vera wasn’t about to complain. She couldn’t see anything and that made everything a little nerve wracking. Steve tried to make sure she was comfortable enough despite having her hands bound in front of her with a large, thick plastic zip tie. Steve had to know that she could have broken through that at anytime but she didn’t make any effort to attempt it. She didn’t care. She was going to see Bucky in a matter of hours. Steve assured her that their pilot, Clint Barton, was an excellent pilot and would have them to Bucky in no time. Vera had smiled, not letting on that she knew of Clint as one of the Avengers that Tony Stark had mentioned a time or two. Steve had also asked her about her life and the experiment. Basic trying to get to know her a little better type chit chat. She welcomed the distraction and opened up to Steve about herself, hoping it might ease his mind.

When they landed in their destination as promised, her blindfold was removed. There were four guards there waiting as they exited the quinjet. She complied and let them escort her into the facility. They were greeted by a tall and very handsome dark skinned man she assumed could only be King T’Challa.

You must be Miss Avery. Allow me to introduce myself. I am T’Challa,” he said politely.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your majesty. Thank you, for allowing me to come here, “ she said. He smiled and glanced to her hands bound in front of her then to Steve.

“Captain Rogers insisted these conditions were necessary for the safety of all. I hope your trip was not too uncomfortable,” he said, genuine concern lacing his voice. His brown eyes were warm and kind, almost a knowing sparkle to them that she was harmless. Vera smiled back.

“I understand why Steve is being so cautious. You all don’t know me,” she said with a matter of fact. He nodded.

“I believe there is someone who has been awaiting your arrival. If you will follow us, we shall take you to him,” T’Challa said. They made their way through the long corridor to a room that looked to be some sort of lab. It was white and hospital like. Inside were a few people, perhaps doctors, nurses, even a few scientists. Before them Bucky sat on a lab exam table with his head down and focused on the floor as if lost in thought. His hair was long and brown, combed out and cleaned up. She saw the stump where his cybernetic arm should have been. His human arm was intact. She wondered what had happened. They all waited a moment for him to acknowledge there were others in the room. Bucky looked up to Steve and T’Challa.

“Buck, there’s someone here to see you,” Steve said. Steve turned and motioned for the guards to allow her to step forward. She came to Steve and waited as they parted. Bucky looked to her face carefully. He stared at her for a moment. His face lit up with recognition.

“Vera?” he asked softly. She nodded. Bucky practically launched from his seat, wrapping his arm around her tightly.

“I thought I lost you,” he said.

“I told you I would always find you. Always. Steve just happened to find you first this time,” she said. He pulled away, noticing the zip tie on her wrists. He looked confused at first but then became angry at the sight.

“Was this absolutely necessary, Steve?” he snapped. He wiggled a finger in between the band and her wrists and broke it apart. Steve shrugged.

“I didn’t know you actually knew her, Buck. I had to be cautious. She could have been HYDRA for all I knew,” he said.

“Well, as you can see, she isn’t,” he snapped. Vera, who’d been rubbing her wrists, reached up and cupped Bucky’s cheek in her hand. In that one gesture, he immediately focused on her.

“Hey, Bucky, he didn’t know. It’s okay. I’m okay. I agreed to it to see you,” she said softly. Steve watched as Bucky focused on her, her words. He’d calmed the instant she’d touched his face. Bucky then reached his hand up to touch hers still on his face. Steve could see something different about Bucky. He’d softened to her, yielded to her, like he’d never seen before. And Steve had seen Bucky with women back in the day, before all of this, but this was different. He was in love with Vera. Vera reached up and touch his cybernetic stump.

“Bucky, what happened?” she asked. He took his hand and stroked it down the back of her head.

“I lost it in a fight with Tony Stark,” he said soberly. “Don’t worry about it. It will be okay.”

She sighed as he leaned his forehead into hers. He pulled her head in closer, kissing her like no one else was in the room. When he broke the kiss, she gasped in a breath, completely oblivious to anything else. Her vision swam in unshed tears as she kissed him again. A man clearing his throat brought her back to reality and she turned to see everyone in the room had stopped to watch them. Steve’s cheeks were a little flushed, perhaps due to the display of public affection and T’Challa was practically beaming at the two of them.

“Miss Avery, my team is working on a replacement cybernetic arm for Bucky. Just like the old one but even better. He’ll be good as new in no time,” T’Challa said. She smiled, a couple of tears escaping down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and composed herself.

“You can call me Vera, your majesty. And thank you. Thank you for everything,” she said. Steve watched as she took Bucky’s human hand and squeezed it tight. He knew in that moment she truly was in love with him. All those years she’d been chasing him, trying to get him to safety, trying to find him. He couldn’t imagine what that would have been like or what she had endured. But watching the both of them together made him realize they went together well.

“I don’t suppose you have figured out how to control the Winter Soldier yet?” Bucky muttered. T’Challa shook his head, a little sadness darkened his eyes.

“I am sorry, Bucky. We’re still working on that,” he said. Vera cleared her throat, gathering everyone’s attention.

“I’m afraid I haven’t been entirely honest with you all. There was another motive behind needing to see Bucky,” she said. Steve stepped forward and Vera held out her hand. Bucky’s hand let go of hers, his arm snaked her waist, holding her close.

“Relax Steve. It’s actually something that can help,” she said. T’Challa held his hand up, motioning for him to listen. Steve nodded.

“The programming book that Zemo got a hold of to activate the Winter Soldier? It wasn’t the only one,” she said. She looked to Bucky, whose face paled at the thought.

“It’s okay Buck,” she said calmly as she turned back to face the room. “Twenty years ago, I located and went to the base in Siberia where Bucky was kept. I had every bone headed intention of getting him out of there. I was going to fight off every HYDRA soldier and scientist I could. But when I got in there, HYDRA had already moved him. I was too late. However, in the particular lab I was in, I found a black book on the floor. I know it doesn’t sound like anything more than terrible housekeeping but the fact that it was on the floor halfway across from any of the book shelves made me think otherwise. It looked to me like someone was trying to get out with it as quickly as possible but dropped it instead,” she said.

“What was it?” Steve asked.

“It’s in Russian. At the time I didn’t know exactly what I had, but I figured I could use it against HYDRA at some point,” she said.

“Did you ever figure out what it was?” he asked.

“I didn’t trust a lot of people at the time but I knew of one person who could help. He got me a rough translation and from what it says, it’s the key to deactivating the Winter Soldier,” she said. Steve and T’Challa looked flabbergasted while Bucky shifted uncomfortably.

“Are you serious?” Steve asked. Vera nodded.

“How do we deactivate me?” Bucky asked warily.

“I don’t know. Not yet. It was barely started when I found it and the one person who was prepared to work on it with me died before we could start,” she said. “But I know of someone who might be of assistance with it.”

“If HYDRA had planned to deactivate him, why only have a start? Why not complete it?” Steve asked. Vera shrugged. She really didn’t have an answer for that.

“Perhaps HYDRA got cocky. They probably didn’t anticipate deprogramming him at any point since he was their successful weapon,” she suggested.

“What would have become of me if they has deactivated me?” Bucky asked. Vera patted Bucky’s arm. She knew the deactivation code meant they no longer would have needed him and rather than keeping him around they would have destroyed him. The theory of if they couldn’t have him, no one could.

“Let’s not think about that. You’re here and you’re safe. Let’s focus on keeping it that way,” she said. He nodded absently.

“So, who’s this person you know that can help?” Steve asked. Vera sighed. Given the recent turn of events, she thought it best that Steve and Bucky didn’t know. Not until she was sure this person was on board.

“I’d rather you not know for the time being, in case he isn’t cooperative,” Vera said. Steve looked at her with concern. She knew for a fact if she told any of them who it was they would try to talk her out of it. Bucky grasped her hand.

“I will go with you, “ he said. Vera whipped around to face him, her face stern.

‘No. Absolutely not. You are much safer here,” she said firmly.

“Buck, you gotta stay here. It will be safer. There’s less likelihood of someone recognizing you, like HYDRA,” Steve agreed.

“This is something I have to do alone, Bucky. I can’t do this and keep an eye on you,” Vera said.

“I’m not a damn child! I can handle myself!” he yelled. Vera grabbed Bucky’s face between her hands and forced his face to hers. She stared him in the eyes a moment then inhaled.

“No one is saying you can’t take care of yourself. No one. But this is for your safety. This is not negotiable. I lost you once, Buck. I can’t lose you again,” she pleaded, desperate for him to understand.

“No. I lost you once, Vera. I can’t lose _you_ again,” he said.

“I’m not going anywhere. As soon as I know this person is on board, we can get this process started. You will see me again. But until then, please just stay put. I’ve survived this long on my own. Have a little more faith in me,” she said. Bucky grunted then nodded like a sullen child. She knew this was hard for him. This was just as hard for her. She didn’t want to leave him but she had to help him. She had to make sure no one could ever get their hands on the Winter Soldier like that again.

“Fine,” he finally belted out. “But I don’t like it.”

Vera nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.


	9. Chapter 9

Vera stayed a while longer, not truly ready to leave Bucky yet. They spent some much needed time alone, catching up on what had happened in the last few years. Vera watched Bucky as he animatedly told her about things he’d seen and experienced after he‘d snapped out of his conditioning (as the iron fist of HYDRA, he hadn’t needed to be updated about the world around him). She smiled and assured him she’d help him adjust to everything around him since she had lived through much of the changes. When it was time to go, he pleaded with her to stay or at least let him go with, as she had anticipated. She assured him she would come back to him, but that she had to go this mission alone. Even Steve had questioned her again about the mystery party involved. She told Steve that she knew if she told him, he would try to talk her out of it but that he didn’t know the whole story yet and she at least had to try. With that, she thanked Steve and T’Challa for everything and assured them she’d be back. She hugged Bucky as tightly as she could and kissed him. She assured him that after she got back, got some rest, and had talked to her contact she would call. She then boarded the quinjet with Clint and headed home.

The ride home hadn’t been that bad and seemed a lot shorter than the ride to the King’s compound. She thanked Clint and headed home, where sleep didn’t come easy. She had a lot on her mind regarding the next phase in saving Bucky, her Winter Soldier. After a few crappy hours of sleep, she forced her self up and in the shower, hoping that would at least ease her mind a little more about the task at hand. She felt a little better after and quickly dressed and grabbed some coffee before heading to Stark's new tower.

She approached the tower, stopping to compose herself a little more. Asking Tony Stark for help was going to be the hardest thing she’d ever done and with good reason. Tony was family. After having met his father, Howard, during her unsuccessful experiment, she had become friends with him. He’d been a great help to Dr. Erskine, providing him with everything he’d needed for the experiment and even after, when she’d agreed to be studied by Dr. Erskine to help find the reason why all of these enhancements were happening. He’d even been there after Dr. Erskine was killed by HYDRA after the creation of Captain America. He made it a point to let her know he would help look after her in anyway he could since she was the first and only of her kind. She had gotten to witness Howard’s life unfold as he met and fell in love with Maria, got married to her, and had his first and only child, Tony. He’d always referred to Tony as his greatest accomplishment when he was young. But as Tony grew older and a little more rebellious, Vera would gently reminded Howard that Tony was his greatest accomplishment. He was just going to take a little more time and effort to get there.

Vera even butted in with Tony, reminding him that his parents loved him, even when he couldn’t see it. Tony would always smart off something about his mother loving him and his father loving his inventions more, even Captain America. She would remind him that in the 40s, Captain America had been a huge success and not to lose sight of the fact that his father was only inspired by that. Vera had even been there when Tony lost his parents, knowing he would need her then more than ever. She’d allowed him to wallow and mope, but the moment she noticed he was being self destructive (not necessarily hurting himself, but more so wasting his beautiful mind and talents), she drew the line. She kicked his butt back into shape, reminding him that he wasn’t given his gifts to waste, but rather create and invent. It was how he’d become a successful asset to Stark Industries, going on to create better weapons for the United States’ militaries. It was also how Tony became Iron Man, a super hero he’d created in an iron suit. And now, she was about to ask him for his help on something he’d probably disown her for.

Before she could even approach the glass doors, one opened as Tony stepped out to greet her. He threw his arms around her and held tight. His A.I. FRIDAY must have alerted Tony to her arrival.

“Vera, sweetheart! How are you?” he gushed. Tony had a very presumptuous way of handling himself when it came to all he came into contact with, but never with Vera. It was part of his ‘millionaire playboy charm,’ which unfortunately was genuine Tony Stark, but Vera was family. While sometimes he’d snap out some comment to her as if she was one of his fan girls she would put him right in his place. But as he stood before her in his soft black Henley, stylish dark jeans, and black dress boots, she only saw how happy he was to see her.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, darlin’?” he asked as he ushered her in. He guided her into the elevator and pushed the button to his floor.

“Well, Tony, first I came to see how you were, all things considered,” she said as she gently touched his face, bringing it closer to her to get a better look at the shiner under his right eye. He rolled his eyes and pulled back, waving his hand down his side as if to present himself to her.

“I am good, all things considered, Ver. Just a few bumps and bruises but on the mend. Always happy to see you!” he said as he leaned in and kissed both her cheeks. She smiled and fought the knot in her stomach. With what she was truly there for, Tony may not feel the same way about her after it all. The elevator opened on his pent house level and they got off. He guided her to the couch as he went for the bar and grabbed a couple of glasses.

“So, what’s the second thing you’re here for?” he asked as he pulled up the crystal decanter of bourbon and poured a small amount into the glasses. He brought the glasses to the glass coffee table, setting hers down before her. He took a sip of his and slid his free hand into his pocket.

“We need to talk, Tony. This is definitely going to be the hardest thing I ever ask of you. But I have to ask because it’s important,” she said. Despite the fact that Vera did not share the same affinity for drinking as Tony did, she decided a sip or two would calm her nerves a little. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. The burning liquid flowed down her throat and suddenly she could feel the warmth spread through her. In an instant, it was gone. The serum made getting drunk impossible. The alcohol basically burned up in her system. But it at least was something to distract her a little. Tony lifted an eye brow as he sipped thoughtfully.

“You can ask me anything, sweetheart. You know that,” he said. She blew out a breath.

“Oh Tony….that doesn’t make this any easier because of the request I have and how it will affect you. This is why it’s difficult. It involves someone close to me but it’s someone you will have difficulties feeling anything but hatred for,” she said. Tony cocked his head to the side, confused.

“Why would I hate someone close to you but I’ve never met?” he asked. She felt tears well in her eyes and fought to hold them back. Tony had seen her cry before but this was different.

“I need you to help me create a deactivation code. Years ago during the fall of a HYDRA facility, I found a book…a deactivation book created for the purposes of decommissioning a powerful weapon. I need you to help me deactivate the Winter Soldier,” she pleaded. Tony’s jaw dropped, appalled that she even thought to ask.

“You want me to help you do what?” he asked calmly. He gently placed his glass on the coffee table with a soft clink.

“Help me decommission the Winter Soldier, Tony,” Vera said quietly. “He needs our help. As long as anyone can figure out how to program him…brainwash him into action, he’s still a threat to us…and everyone around him.”

“I hope by decommission you mean obliterate,” Tony snapped. She shook her head.

“You do realize this is the man who killed my mother?! And you’re asking me to save him?!! FOR WHAT?!!!” he cried.

“Tony, I didn’t know then that he was behind your parents’ deaths. I know now, but I didn’t know then. Or else I would have tried to save everyone. Including Bucky,” she said. Tony crossed his arms, angrier than she’d ever seen him.

“Why should I help that abomination knowing he did this?!” he yelled. She looked at him, unsure of how to put into words why he should help Bucky when he had been the one to take Tony’s parents’ lives. Before she could speak up, Tony began ranting.

“Nonononononono! Say it isn’t so! Is this the guy you’ve been in a complicated relationship with the whole time?! Unbelievable!” he cried.

“I won’t lie to you, Tony. He’s the man I’ve been tied to but never spoke of. How could I? It was just moments. Moments I tried to save him. But instead he kept sacrificing himself for me. To keep me safe, Tony! This is why it has to end,” she said. Tony had started pacing like a caged, angry animal.

“You’re damn right it has to end. He must be terminated. So I ask you again, why should I help him?” he growled. She looked to her hands as she wrung them tightly. She knew Tony was right. It was unfair to ask him to save someone who had taken something so valuable as his parents from him.

“Because your father did,” she said softly. Tony’s eyes widened as his pacing grinded to a halt.

“What?” he asked sharply.

“Your father started helping me with the code years ago. It wasn’t completed before his demise. I couldn’t fathom his death was going to happen. But I think your father knew,” she said. She looked up to Tony, whose face was utterly horrified. She drew in a deep breath.

“Even if he didn’t truly know it, Tony, deep down, I knew him. If he found out this man was going to be the death of him, he still would have helped. Not for me. Yes, he helped me initially, because I was his close friend and he did anything for me. But Tony, he’d have continued it for you. Out of everything your dad has ever created, you were by far his greatest accomplishment. I know this because of how he always talked about you. It’s why I came to you when I found out about the accident. You’re family. And I saw to it you were cared for. You are and always will be Howard’s greatest accomplishment. I’m not asking for you to help me for my sake, or for Bucky’s. I am asking you because deep down, I know the type of man you are. You are your father’s son after all. If you don’t do this for yourself then do it for your future,” she said. Tony sat down in the arm chair beside her and ran his fingers through his hair. She could tell he was analyzing what she was saying. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally looked at her.

“I don’t know that I can do what you’re asking without killing him. You’re asking me to save the man sent to kill my parents…my mother,” he said. She nodded.

“The choice is yours, Tony. I can’t make you. But please understand this, if you choose not to help, this ends. You will not follow me. You will not track me to kill him,” she said.

“How do you know I won’t make the decision to help you only to kill him in the end?’ he asked. She shrugged. She had somehow known Tony would react this way. She hadn’t expected anything different truthfully. And she couldn’t exactly fault him for it. But she knew that Tony knew she was right. His father would have continued the code for the sake of his greatest achievement. But now came the hardest part.

“Well, Tony, here’s where it gets difficult for me. I can’t make you do anything. I can only ask you for help. Should you choose to deceive me to kill Bucky, I will leave. For good. Because it will be the only choice I have. I know you, Tony. I know that deep down, it will hurt you, because I am the only family you have left. So if you decide to come find me, I will kill you,” she said firmly. Tony lifted an eyebrow. Just as he was about to open his mouth to call her bluff, she said, “That’s right. You heard me. I won’t have the heart to kill you right then and there. But come after me and it will be an act of self defense because I won’t want to be found, Tony. Don’t mistake me.”

“You can’t be serious, Vera,” he said.

“Deadly. You of all people know that,” she said. He nodded. She could see him tremble, slightly but it was there.

“Look, Tony, I didn’t want to resort to that. I don’t want to. I came to ask you for help. That’s all. Whatever you decide is up to you. I trust you. I always have. I trust you’ll make the right decision.”

He threw his hands up and cried out, “Like that wasn’t pointed and loaded!”

“It wasn’t meant to be. I meant it. Whether you help Bucky or not. Whether you kill him or not. I trust you,” she said. And she meant it. Her request wasn’t easy. She’d known on some level how Tony would react given the situation and circumstances around it. She also knew the type of man he was. She just hoped he’d actually think about it instead of acting on initial instinct. She stood up from the couch.

“Now that I have done all the damage I can manage to do for one day, I think I should go and let you think about it. Because you have a lot to consider,” she said. He still watched her, dumfounded. He nodded, not sure of how to respond to that. She made her way to the elevator to let herself out. As the elevator doors closed, she heaved out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding onto. Fat tears flooded her eyes, soaking her cheeks as she struggled not to sob. She could only hope she made the right decision to come to Tony for his help. Right now, it was all she had.

　

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Vera had finally looked at her phone and noticed the blue blinking light, almost urgently flashing to notify her of a voicemail. She brought the phone to her ear as she waited for the voicemail to play.  
“Vera, It’s Steve. Bucky’s missing. Sometime after T’Challa’s team replaced Bucky’s arm, he disappeared from the recovery room. One of the quinjets is missing. We’re not sure where he’s heading to because he’s busted the tracker but if you-”  
Vera hung up before she could hear the rest of the message and growled. First Tony and now Bucky. Couldn’t she just catch her breath? She entered the elevator to apartment complex and pressed the button up to her loft. As she rode the elevator, she formulated a plan to contact Wade and enlist his help to sweep the city in case Bucky had decided to try and follow her. She snorted. Who was she kidding? Of course Bucky had come to New York. It was just like his boneheaded self to escape safety and come find her. The elevator doors dinged as they opened in her hall. She pulled out her keys to unlock the door, trying to figure out how she was ever going to repay Wade. She walked into her loft, throwing her keys down on the end table as she closed the door. She turned and jumped back into her fight stance, gasping as she found a figure standing just in sight in her living room. When she realized it was Bucky, she relaxed a little, clutching her chest as if it would slow her racing heart.  
“Damnit!” she hissed. When he made a move forward and opened his mouth she threw her arms out in front of her and shook her head. He closed his mouth, recognizing her body language had meant to silence him. He cocked his head as she motioned for him to stay where he was. She grabbed a remote off the end table by her keys and pressed a button. A song suddenly came through the speakers she had set up about her apartment as she made her way to her bedroom and shut the door. She proceeded to strip out of her clothing, turned her phone off and threw everything into her empty hamper. She piled some more of her dirty laundry on top of the discarded items. She selected another pair of jeans, shirt and hoodie and put them on. She grabbed another pair of sneakers and made her way to her dresser. Pulling out her sock drawer, Vera shoved her socks aside and pushed down against the false bottom. Inside this hidden space were 2 burner phones and another wallet, which she promptly retrieved along with a pair of socks. She put the slat back in place and moved her socks back over it. Quickly, she stashed the phones and wallet in her pockets, sat on the edge of her bed, and put her socks and shoes on. She reached under her bed, feeling the straps of her emergency back pack. She pulled the back pack out and slung it on her shoulder. Bucky still looked confused as she made her way out to the living room, even more so now that she had changed clothing. He opened his mouth again when she shoved her finger against his lips. He didn’t miss the icy glare from her grey green eyes and he clamped his mouth shut. The anger rose within her to the point she could almost see red. The fact that he had completed defied her pissed her off. And yet, she knew she shouldn’t have expected anything different from him. She motioned for him to follow her through the door. The music stopped when she hit the button on the remote as they walked out the door. As she locked up, Bucky began, “I-”  
“Don’t speak,” she hissed. “Just wait. Not here.”   
He nodded. They made their way into the elevator and took it to the lobby. Once in the lobby, she led him to the service stairwell and out the side door of the building, just as Wade had taught her to in emergency situations. When they were clear of the building and in an area where Vera felt they were far enough away from prying eyes and ears, she began.  
“Damnit, Bucky! What the hell?! Steve calls, says you’re missing and you’re here! In MY APARTMENT!” she yelled.  
“I just wanted to see you,” he said, not phased it seemed.  
“Bucky,” she said, rubbing her hand down her face. “Do you understand you’re in danger here? I had to change my clothes and leave my phone and stuff to ensure I’m not bugged. The person who may, or rather may not help wants your head on a pike. And he’s probably thinking I’ll lead him straight to you!”  
He lifted an eyebrow, obviously intrigued.   
“Who is it?” he asked.  
“Tony Stark!” she barked at him. First his face went pale when he heard the name roll off her tongue. Then a wash of anger reddened his face.  
“Why the hell would you ask him?!” he growled.   
“Oh no! No! No! You don’t get to be mad, Buck! You’re not turning this on me! You were told to stay put and instead you chose to be an asshole! You were safe there. Why would you jeopardize yourself? Damnit!” she screamed, shaking her head.  
“You shouldn’t have asked him. And I can take care of myself,” he barked, crossing his arms.  
“FYI, genius, Tony is the only other one who can help me deactivate the Winter Soldier in you!” she cried. He still didn’t look convinced but said nothing. She growled as she whipped one of her burner phones from her out of her pocket an hit a number on the keypad.  
“What are you-”  
“I’m getting us to safety, you jerk. First rule in assassin training. Always. Have. A. Plan,” she snapped as she lifted the phone to her ear.  
“Hey, just because I-”  
She glared at him, which was obviously enough to shut him up.  
“Hello?” a voice asked on the other end of the line.  
“Wade, it’s Rainbow Brite. I need your help,” she said as evenly as possible.  
“Oh geez, burner phone. What do you need?” Wade asked. Vera could hear him scrambling in the background.  
“Well for one, we need a place to lay low. Can you arrange that for us?” she asked.  
“I can get us to safety,” Bucky mumbled, scowling. She narrowed her eyes at him, her stare now icy cold. He paled a little and stopped scowling.  
“We?” Wade asked. She could hear Wade clicking away on a keyboard.   
“Bucky decided he needed to follow me to New York,” she said flatly.  
“Ah…and after you just had it out with Tony Stark about his help,” Wade said. She growled and rolled her eyes.  
“So you heard every last detail?” she snapped. She could practically hear Wade grin.  
“Sorry, love. I wasn’t trying to eaves drop. But to be completely fair, you had been warned,” he said. She sighed.  
“Yes…and I need you to keep that tap on,” she said.  
“I figured as much. Already done,” he said. “You and Mr. Wilson are set. Room’s reserved at the White Ivy Hotel. Meet me at the open market on Main. I’ll have your I.D.s. Oh, and tell the Winter Dick not to sully my name.”  
“Thank you, Wade. I owe you big time” she said.  
“Yeah Yeah. Love you, too, Rainbow,” he said just before disconnecting the call. Immediately Vera punched in Steve’s number. Thank God for her photographic memory.  
“Hello?” Steve asked.  
“Steve, it’s Vera. I’m on a burner phone. Bucky’s here in New York,” she said.  
“Burner phone? What happened?” he asked. She sighed. Things would have run much smoother if people would have stuck with the original plan and do what they’re told. But she should have anticipated Bucky not sticking to it.  
“Well. I guess my whole plan is blown now,” she scowled. “Tony Stark was my contact. He’s the one I needed to help deactivate the Winter Soldier. I spoke to him earlier today. And as I anticipated, he’s not ready to play nice. So, burner phone. In case Tony decided to track me to get to Bucky and end this little spat.”  
“I’m coming to New York,” Steve said without hesitation.  
“Damnit, Rogers. No! I’ve got this under control. I don’t need two block heads to look after. One’s enough. Stay put!” she snarled.  
“You’re gonna need my help. I’m coming to-”  
“Doesn’t anybody listen?! No! I’ve got this! Stay put! And that’s an order! Show up here looking to help and I’m going to deliver you and him to Tony with a bow!” she snapped.  
“You call if you need me,” Steve said sternly. She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
“Yes. I’ll call you if I need your help,” she said, ending the call. She made her way over to the nearest dumpster and chucked the phone in.  
“Vera?” Bucky asked cautiously. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you so much trouble. But you’re forgetting the part where I can take care of us. I mean, after all, I am a trained assassin. It’s not like that side of me just disappeared.”  
Vera tried to soften…tried to calm down. But she was still angry with him. She drew in a deep breath and counted to 8 as she let it out.  
“I haven’t forgotten that. I know what you were trained to do. I trained in those ways too. Not because I was forced. But because I knew it would help me locate you. Or so I thought,” she said as evenly as she could. “Bucky, I asked you to stay in Wakanda because you were safe there. It was one less worry for me. All I would have to deal with was Tony. But instead, now I have to try and keep Tony from you.”  
He grinned. “I can hold my own against him,” he said. Vera glanced to his left arm, now noticing for the first time since his appearance the new arm that he’d retained from T’Challa’s team. She placed her had on his shoulder over his jacket, right where his flesh and bone met the prosthetic and glided her hand down the smooth metal. She smiled a little, remembering how Bucky had hated it. He wouldn’t let her touch it at first, but over time, she had finally convinced him that it didn’t bother her and in turn, it shouldn’t bother him either. She patted his arm and glanced to his blue eyes, holding his gaze.  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t that how you lost the arm in the first place? Fighting Tony?” she asked carefully. His smile faded, not from defeat, not from humiliation, but from the realization of what Vera was going through.   
“Doll, look…I’m sorry that I complicated things. But please understand, I didn’t do it to make things worse,” he said.  
“Then why did you do it?” she asked. He gently took her hands, his thumbs stroked over her knuckles.  
“All this time, you’ve been the only thing I know and remember. Seeing you again after all of this was what I wanted and needed. You are the only thing that got me through all of this. And if I go down and this all ends, I’d rather it be me than you. I know you’ll survive. I won’t,” he said.  
“Buck-”  
“No, Ver. Listen. If I lost you, I’d be losing a big piece of myself. It’s a big part of me that I can’t live without. I didn’t go through all of this-through hell and back-to lose that,” he said. Vera found it difficult to be angry with him after that. He was right. He had held on so tight this whole time because of her. He’d been protecting her all this time and now he needed her. She grounded him, brought him to life.   
“I’m sorry, Bucky. I guess I forgot how dark it was where you were. Once you see the light, it’s hard to let go of that,” she said. She allowed him to enfold her in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck where she inhaled deeply. He smelled of leather and musk…home. Somehow, she always felt at home when she could smell his scent. She pulled away from him, trying to keep from getting so emotional.   
“Come on. We gotta go meet Wade,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I am new here...looking to share my work with others and grow in my work. As of late, I am working on fan fiction in hopes of inspiring other original pieces of work (which it seems to be working in someway). I am happy to find a place to share my thoughts and writing involving fandoms (I have other inspired fandom pieces, Marvel has just been the most prominent right now). Ok...I'm rambling! :) Please feel free to leave comments, anything to help with the development of this story would be fantastic.


End file.
